


Hello?

by Descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: They were supposed to be living ok but now they don't know





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is an AU were in high school Mal and Evie were together they broke up and Evie went to Charmington and Mal stayed in Auradon and there singing to each other without knowing it
> 
> (Song: Hello - by Adel)  
I changed one of the lyric to fit the storyline

**Mal's Pov**

I was looking towards Charmington and started to think when me and Evie were together and it hurt to think about her but I miss her so much I kept wondering if she is thinking about me or if she moved on from us. I started thing of a song and started to sing.

(Mal=Bold)

"**Hello, it's me**  
**I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**  
**To go over everything**  
**They say that time's supposed to heal ya**  
**But I ain't done much healing**" 

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

**(Evie=Italic)**

I started to think of Mal so I went to the window and I heard this voice in my head that tells me I miss her but I don't know what to think. I started to sing without thing what comes next.

"_Hello, can you hear me?_  
_I'm in Charmington dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_ There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles" _

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

"**Hello from the other side**  
**I must've called a thousand times**  
**To tell you I'm sorry**  
**For everything that I've done**  
**But when I call you never**  
**Seem to be home**

**Hello from the outside**  
**At least I can say that I've tried**  
**To tell you I'm sorry**  
**For breaking your heart**  
**But it don't matter, it clearly**  
**Doesn't tear you apart anymore**"

I started to cry because I tried to call but she won't answer 

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

"_Hello, how are you?_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
_I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town_  
_Where nothing ever happened?_

_It's no secret_  
_That the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

_So hello from the other side **(other side)**_  
_I must've called a thousand times **(thousand times)**_  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never_  
_Seem to be home _

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

"**Hello from the outside **_(outside)_  
**At least I can say that I've tried **_(I've tried)_  
**To tell you I'm sorry**  
**For breaking your heart**  
**But it don't matter, it clearly**  
**Doesn't tear you apart anymore**

**Oh, anymore**  
**Oh, anymore**  
**Oh, anymore**  
**Anymore**" 

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

"_Hello from the other side _**(other side)**  
_I must've called a thousand times_** (thousand times)**  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never_  
_Seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside _**(outside)**  
_At least I can say that I've tried _**(I've tried)**  
_To tell you I'm sorry_  
_For breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter, it clearly_  
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_"

I don't realize im crying till I stop and I try to get my self back together because I know she is having the time of her life away from me. I get up with an "I miss you Mal" 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I miss her so much I stopped making art my friends are worried but im not I can't stop thing about her and I hurt so much that she probably does not want to see me anymore. I get up from the window and say " I love you, Evie, I hope you know that

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it


End file.
